Palmer Teralyn
Summary Key 1 Palmer Teralyn was a simple human from a unknown version of Earth. Upon an incident of almost being sacrificed to a otherworldly entity by a cult that kidnapped him, somehow instead of losing his mind, he was able to understand the creature's true nature and became a transcended human once sacrificed. He later woke up to a destroyed Earth and a cold Universe for him to explore. After an unknown amount of time Palmer discovered how to manipulate space-time and started his journey to understand things beyond himself and his home universe. Key 2 After the defeating a Timeline Eater, Palmer was found and taken in by Gohaels serving under Gloclickz and introduced to the Multiversal Marketplace. He later is is chosen to be a Voyager by Xogeel and is given the access to the Multiversal Library, allowing him to manipulate the physical aspects of space-time. Key 3 An uncountable amount of time has passed and Palmer has become the Main Voyager of Xogeel and experienced many encounters of creatures from the multiverse that he details in the passages he writes in the Library. Personality Alignment: True Neutral Name: Palmer Teralyn Origin: W.L.A (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Over 5 Aeons Classification: Human, Extra-Dimensional Entity, Anomaly, Xogeel’s Main Voyager, The Traveler Date of Birth: N/A Birthplace: Earth Height: 180 cm / ~ 5 Feet 11 Inches Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-B | 2-A | 1-C | 4-B Name: Palmer Teralyn Origins: W.L.A (Verse) Classification: Human, Extra-Dimensional Entity, Space-Time Anomaly, Xogeel’s Main Voyager, The Traveler Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2), Intangibility, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Resistance to Madness Manipulation | All the previous along with Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Regeneration (High), Quantum Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, and BFR | All the previous along with Non-Physical Interaction, BFR (must make either physical or mental contact with the entity and pull both himself and the entity into the Dreamscape), Astral Projection/Non-Corporeal can live as a soul separate from his original body, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Corruption | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, and Resistance to Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Was able to move in and out of entire universes and hold them in his hand, stated he could crush them if he wanted to, and could see the end of the time) to Multiverse Level (Was able to fight a Timeline Eater who eats chains made up of thousands of timelines) | Multiverse Level+ (Is comparable to Gohaels and Xodryls, beings who create constructs that hold a countable amount of infinite timelines) | Complex Multiverse Level (Is able to access, travel, and affect 7th dimensional spaces and objects) | Solar System Level (At his peak in the Dreamscape he was able to create entire binary star systems) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ (Could travel from a star to it’s farthest away planet in 1 second) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Steller (could pick up planets and stars with ease) Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Multiversal+ | Complex Multiversal | Solar System Class Durability: Universal Level+ (Transcended time) | High Multiverse Level (Is a 5th Dimensional Being) | Complex Multiverse Level (Is an 7th Dimensional Being) | Solar System Level Stamina: Incredibly High (can stay active for hundreds of years before needing to take a rest) | same as before | Amazingly High (can stay active for thousands of years without rest) | Very High Range: Standard Melee Range in terms of physical attacks, Universal+ with Teleportation and abilities | Standard Melee Range with physical attacks, Universal+ with abilities, High Multiversal with Teleportation | Standard Melee Range with physical attacks, Universal+ with abilities, Complex Multiversal with teleportation and telepathy | Standard Melee Range for physical attacks, Stellar '''with abilities '''Standard Equipment: None Notable | None Notable | Necroxelth's Soul Stealing Bottle | Varies Intelligence: At least Gifted (Spent at least multiple Aeons years exploring his original universe learning about many different cosmic events, time traveled to the past, and discovered his powers over time) | Supergenius (has gained access to information of the Multiverse in terms of physics, chemistry, and even the fabric or reality itself) | Supergenius (should be more knowledgeable from before) | Same as Before Key: After Breaking Free from his Original Universe | After Studying in the Multiversal Library | After Becoming Xogeel’s Main Voyager | While in the Dreamscape Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Astral Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users